teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4 Minor Characters
This page features all minor characters that made an appearance during Season 4 of MTV's Teen Wolf. It spotlights characters that essentially received minor roles but were relevant enough in the story to which a page was needed to document their involvement. Please use the Minor Character Infobox when adding a new addition to the page. The Mute The Mute was a character that was introduced during Season 4 of MTV's Teen Wolf. He was a mouth-less professional assassin, whose weapon of choice was a military grade tomahawk. In Muted, he breaks into the house of the Walcotts, and murders David, Michael and Christina Walcott as they slept. He sees Sean at the end of the hall, The Mute throws his tomahawk towards him and it goes through the door. Sean hides in his bathroom as The Mute enters, he offers Sean a chance to fight back, explaining that he should grab a piece of a glass and fight for his life; however, Sean decides to run. The Mute kicks the door open, but Sean has already escaped through the window. The Mute goes to his hideout, he turns on his laptop, while at the same time, opening up a plug in his neck. He inserts a tube into the hole and turns on some kind of a machine that begins to pumps red liquid into him. As he does this, a code appears on his laptop screen. Later that night, The Mute finds Sean at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital and kills him as he fights Scott McCall. In The Benefactor (Episode), he breaks into Derek's loft in wait for Derek; however, Peter Hale shows up first. The Mute stabs Peter in the chest with the tomahawk, he then approaches the werewolf, and tells him that Derek is next. According to Peter, as The Mute tried to finish him off, he was able to tear of its communicator. The device is then given to Sheriff Stilinski and Jordan Parrish, they discover that The Mute is an assassin and he was paid to kill The Walcotts. After losing to Peter, The Mute set a trap for Derek at Beacon Hills High School, he put together a bomb that was meant to explode and kill Derek, but this plan failed. So, The Mute is forced to engage Derek in hand to hand combat in which he loses at. He is disarmed, but before he can be place under arrest. Peter unexpectedly shows up and tears The Mute apart with his claws. In Time of Death, The Mute appears several times during Scott's dream. He stabs Liam Dunbar in the back with his tomahawk. Liam pleads for Scott to help him, but he doesn't, instead, The Mute puts his finger over his mouth in a shushing motion, and then strikes Liam once again with the tomahawk. The dream restarts, as Scott is looking in a mirror, examining his fangs, The Mute says "evolving". Scott turns around to see that The Mute has killed Liam yet again. After the dream restarts for a third time, Scott is given the bloody tomahawk, The Mute grabs Scott's arm and shows him how to use it. ---- Sean Walcott Sean Walcott was a character that was introduced during Season 4 of MTV's Teen Wolf. He along with his family were included on the Dead Pool. They were wendigos, a form of canibalistic shape-shifters. He was the youngest son of Christina and David Walcott and the brother of Michael Walcott, who lived together in a house in Beacon Hills with their cat, Willow. In Muted, Sean's entire family was killed by the assassin known as The Mute, who hacked them all to death with his military-grade tomahawk. Sean was almost killed along with them, but managed to escape by jumping out the window of the bathroom and running to the hospital, where he was eventually treated by Melissa McCall and Dr. Geyer while Sheriff Stilinski and his deputies, including Jordan Parrish, investigated the murders of his parents and brother. When Lydia Martin was drawn to the Walcott House in a banshee fugue state while Deputy Parrish was keeping watch, the two discovered that the house had a hidden frozen meat locker, where the family was keeping dozens of bodies of deceased humans, revealing that the entire family were wendigos. It was then that Sean's hunger got the best of him, and he attacked and ate the Sheriff's deputy keeping guard outside of his room before going after Melissa, though her son Scott McCall saved her from being eaten along with him. Scott caught Sean trying to eat Liam Dunbar on the roof and tried to intervene, but when Sean spurned Scott's offers of help, the two began to fight, which led Liam to fall over the edge of the roof and desperately hang on by his fingers. Just as Scott saved him, The Mute appeared behind them and threw his tomahawk at Sean, which hit him right in between the shoulders and killed him instantly. It wasn't revealed until The Benefactor that Sean, his parents, and his brother, were among the roughly three dozen supernatural creatures on the Deadpool hit-list, and were each valued at $250,000. ---- Demarco Montana Demarco Montana was a character that was introduced during Season 4 of MTV's Teen Wolf. He was a Beta Werewolf and a member of Satomi's Pack. He was killed during the dead pool and listed as being worth $250,000. In The Benefactor (Episode), arrives at Lyida Martin's house party with a keg that was ordered. He brings in in the kitchen, but Lydia insists that she didn't order a keg, he looks around and says "you're trying to tell me no one here wants to drink?" Lydia asks for the bill, when she looks at it, she notices an extra $100, Lydia wonders why she is being charged extra, Demarco tells her that its his own fee for bringing alcohol to underage teens. Lydia leaves to go and get money, but Garrett offers to pay. Demarco leaves the party, as he's walking back to his car, he sees that his tires are flat, this cause him to get up set, and reveal his true nature as his eyes begin to glow gold. He chants Satomi's Pack mantra, "Three things cannot be long hidden. The sun, the moon, the truth." After regaining control, Violet sneaks up from behind and cuts his head off with a thermo-cut wire. In I.E.D., Scott McCall and Chris Argent found Demarco's body outside of Lydia's lake house. Scott explains that the body smelt like that of a werewolf. ---- Patrick Clark Patrick Clark is a character that was introduced during Season 4 of MTV's Teen Wolf. He is a Wendigo that was listed on the Deapool as being worth $250,000. He escaped Eichen House but was taken back by Alan Deaton. In A Promise to the Dead, Patrick drags a large body back into a refrigerated room where many pieces of meat can be seen hanging on sharp hooks. The bag moves which startles Patrick, he tells the person inside to relax because he's going top open the bag. Inside the bag is a girl named Kalissa with duct tape on her mouth and wrist. As she cries, Patrick tells her that she won't be leaving alive. He explains to Kalissa that its okay to be scared because "contrary to traditional culinary practices, it actually tastes better for someone like me when the kill's been frightened." In effort to scare her even more, Patrick makes a strange hissing/growling sound, Kalissa whimpers. He then demands that she opens her eyes, when she does, Patrick bares his fangs and white eyes, making it very clear that he is infact a Wendigo. He looks back and notices Alan Deaton who has a retractable baton, Patrick grabs to meat hooks and he attacks, they go back and forth but this doesn't last long. Patrick swings at Deaton and misses, one of his hooks get stuck in a piece of meat. Deaton hits his arm with the baton, Patrick grabs another hook and they continue to fight; however, the vet proved to be far superior than the wendigo, he makes short work of Patrick. After being taken down, Patrick begs him to stop, he informs Deaton that the Deadpool is over, he apparently assumed that Deaton was assassin. He explains to Patrick he's not their to kill him, he's their to take him back to Eichen House, where they know all about his culinary practices. Patrick hisses but is quickly knocked out. Deaton returned him to Eichen as a favor to Dr. Conrad Fenris in exchange for permission to visit another patient, Gabriel Valack. It is assumed that Patrick continues to be held in the facility's closed unit for supernatural creatures. ---- Lorraine Martin Lorraine Martin was a character that was introduced during Season 4 of MTV's Teen Wolf. She was the life partner of Maddy, the mother of Mr. Martin, the mother-in-law of Natalie Martin and the paternal grandmother of Lydia Martin. She was first mentioned in The Benefactor (Episode), when Kira Yukimura remarked that Lorraine had died and left her lake house to her friend Lydia Martin's parents, where they ended up having a party. She was then mentioned again in Time of Death, in conversation between Lydia and her mother Natalie, it was revealed that Lorraine was a patient at Eichen House when she died, and that she knew Meredith Walker, a banshee and occasional ally of Lydia and McCall Pack. When Lydia found a letter with a computer code written on it by Lorraine, she realized that it was her grandmother's program that was being used to encrypt the Dead Pool hit-list of supernatural creatures. In Perishable, more of Lorraine's story was revealed in flashbacks when Lydia explained what she had learned from her mother the previous evening, including the fact she was a banshee who first realized her powers after she predicted the death of her lover, Maddy, before it happened. Lorraine then apparently spent the rest of her life trying to figure out how her powers worked, and even created a soundproof study where she go to divine for information about future deaths by listening to the vibrations of a blank record on the record player. Because with Lorraine's increasing obsession with the supernatural and the occult, in addition to the fact that she was hearing the voices of her fellow banshees and the dying at all times, caused her son to put her in Eichen House, believing she was mentally ill. It was there that Lorraine's computer code somehow fell into the hands of Meredith and an orderly, Brunski, who used it to create a hit-list of supernatural creatures that became known as the Dead Pool. Sometime in the early 2000s, Lorraine was killed in the first iteration of the Dead Pool by Brunski, an "Angel of Death" orderly who believed he was easing the suffering of his patients by killing them using an overdose of drugs that preventing them from being able to breathe. However, Lorraine had a banshee premonition of her death before Brunski got there, and left clues for her granddaughter Lydia, who eventually activated her banshee powers, to find in order to protect herself and stop the Dead Pool. In Required Reading, Lorriane appears in another flashback, but this one is Lydia's, brought on by reading the Dread Doctors book. Several years ago, when Lydia was a child, Lorraine was taken to Eichen House, it was there when she used a drill to put a hole in the side of her head, which presumably would enhance her powers. Lorraine was found in a bath tub by an orderly and Natalie Martin, she asks Lorraine why she would do something like that to herself. As blood drips from the hole in her head, Lorraine looks over at Lydia who has just entered the room and says "They’re coming Lydia. They’re coming for all of us.". ---- Deputy Haigh Deputy Haigh was a character that was introduced during Season 4 of MTV's Teen Wolf. He was first introduced as a deputy at the Beacon County Sheriff's Department and the work partner of fellow deputy Jordan Parrish. in 117, Haigh and Parrish came upon a de-aged Derek Hale, however, they were both oblivious to this fact. They found him at the ruins of the recently demolished Hale House. Haigh was very aggressive and rude towards the young teen. Derek only had his memories up to age sixteen and had no idea why his house had been burned down and destroyed, forcing Parrish to intervene to try to help him. When Haigh got a little too aggressive with Derek, he started to wolf-out and grabbed Haigh so tightly that he hurt his arm. Leading Haigh to hit Derek several times in the chest with his taser before arresting him and bringing him to the station. While running Derek's fingerprints through the law enforcement database, the only match that came back was for the adult Derek Hale, who, to Haigh, looked nothing like the teenage boy in front of him. Meanwhile, Parrish unlocked Derek's handcuffs, admitting that Haigh thought he was an idiot for trusting him enough to do so, causing Derek to remark that Haigh was an idiot. Parrish laughed and said he couldn't argue with that, but Haigh, annoyed by their comments, interrupted them by calling Parrish over to help him figure out Derek's case until Sheriff Stilinski figured out what was going on and informed them that he would take care of it. In Perishable, Haigh has zip-tied Parrish's wrist to the steering wheel of the patrol car as he douses him in gasoline. Parrish began to plead for his life, attempting to reason with Haigh,but to no avail, he admits that he believed Parrish was a good guy he's listed on the Dead Pool as being worth $5 million. Parrish tried to offer his assistance in dealing with his money problems another way, Haigh insisted that since Parrish was the one worth millions of dollars dead, he was the one with the problems. He then put in his earbuds and turned up his music so he couldn't hear Parrish's dying screams when he lit a Zippo lighter and threw it through the open window and onto Parrish's gasoline-soaked lap, which immediately caused Parrish to burst into flames as he screamed in what sounded like agony. However, when Haigh returned to the station and sent a message to The Benefactor to ask for his wire transfer of Parrish's bounty to his bank account, he looked up to find Parrish, completely naked and covered from head to toe in soot, but otherwise completely unharmed from the fire glaring toward him as he walked toward his desk. Haigh stammered that Parrish was supposed to be dead, but his intended assassination target simply growled in anger as he tackled Haigh to the floor, punching him hard in the face over and over again and wrestling his gun out of his hands. Then Sheriff Stilinski comes out his office and was hit in the shoulder by a stray bullet during the struggle. Despite his injuries, Sheriff still managed to stop him before Haigh was too badly injured, and he was subsequently arrested for attempted murder. The next day, Haigh was brought to interrogation to speak to Braeden, a mercenary posing as an active U.S. Marshal who was working with the Sheriff's department on his case. He snidely asked her how she got the scars that ran from her left ear to her right collarbone, she shrugged and replied, a werewolf. How'd you break your nose?", she asked. When Haigh frowned in confusion and asked her what she was talking about, Braeden punched him in the face, presumably breaking his nose. It was later revealed that Haigh enlisted the help of several security guards to help him earn more Deadpool money by killing Scott McCall ($25 million), Liam Dunbar ($18 million), and Malia Tate ($4 million) at the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team bonfire that night. Fortunately for them, their attempted assassinations were thwarted by Braeden, Derek, and Mason Hewitt. What happened to Haigh afterward remains unknown, but he was presumably sent to prison after being convicted of attempted murder. Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 Characters